Yes, Sir
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: She knew she'd get caught. After all, it was her intention. Reiji X OC oneshot.
It was a bit of a risk. She knew that. But even if he chose to punish her she'd take it. She'd take anything he was willing to give. It'd been far too long. Which was why now, she was on their bed, his favorite pair of thigh highs claiming her legs, her bra feeling a bit too tight as her chest expanded to fill her lungs with air. She'd grabbed one of his button down shirts from the closet, her small torso swimming in it, even with the shirt wide open. But it held his scent, and so it was good enough.

She bit on the collar to contain her voice, his scent absolutely intoxicating as she lost herself to her fingers. He'd be home soon. The thought made her heart race. She'd never openly sought out punishment, or so blatantly done this in the open, _wanting_ to be caught. But he hadn't touched her in days; at this point if the only thing he gave her was the bite of his whip then she'd take it gladly. Biting down a bit harder on the collar of his shirt, she let out a muffled moan, his name slipping through her lips as her fingers continued to desperately grant her release.

"How lewd."

She gasped, her mouth releasing his shirt in turn. The sound of his voice alone was nearly enough to send her over the brink. "Reiji." She panted, stopping her motions.

With overwhelming patience he loosened his tie, but didn't take it off, instead letting it hang loosely around his neck.

"How many times have you gone over?" his tone was strict.

"None." She replied quickly.

He smirked at that, making his way to the bed, "Are you quite sure of that?"

She nodded meekly, the sharpness in his eyes scaring her as he kneeled between her opened legs. With a single hand he undid the buttons of his shirt, eyeing her darkly. "Explain yourself."

"We haven't…I just-"

"Did I give you permission?"

Her blood ran cold. "I-"

"Did I give you permission." He repeated, all emotion drained from his voice.

"N-No…" Fear—or excitement, she wasn't sure- caught in her throat as he finally reached his belt, undoing it slowly.

"Then. That's three spankings and two bites, is it not?"

Her body trembled, already anticipating his sweet pain. "Yes." She murmured, almost a bit too eagerly.

His hands traced up her legs, fingers playing along her stockings, before he lowered his head to her thighs. The top piece of skin that was not claimed by the thin fabric was the most succulent in his opinion, and his fangs found his usual spot easily, sinking into her scarred body. She moaned, shivering as he sucked her blood, Reiji only taking a single gulp. He did the same to the other leg, his eyes flashing as her arousal began to consume his senses. He pulled away without healing the wound, letting the blood sloppily drip down her thigh. The scent was overwhelming.

He backed up, sitting on the side edge of the bed, ordering her to follow him. She scrambled clumsily, assuming her position over his knee.

"This is my shirt." He claimed, tracing her spine and making her shiver.

"Yes." She admitted.

"What a poor substitute."

She kept quiet.

His hands ran over the curve of her ass, his fingers pausing to play with the thin wet fabric of her thong, filling her with desperation.

"Who were you thinking about, to be in such a state?"

"You," she panted, "Always you."

He chuckled darkly at that, "Truly?"

"Yes." She choked out, his fingers still teasing her.

"Then," his husky voice filled the room, "Call my name."

"Rei—ah!"

With a sharp _smack_ his hand met her skin, making her body jerk.

"Speak clearly." He threatened.

"Reiji." She tried to say it as precisely as possible.

Again she was spanked, and again she yelped, the sharp sting of his hand making her heart race.

"My my," he mused, "Has lust clouded your judgement? Again," he insisted, giving her the third and final spank, "Call my name."

"Reiji-sama!" she gasped, wriggling in his lap, wanting him to continue.

"Good girl." He purred, bouncing her briefly on his leg.

She shivered, the praise filling her chest with pride, and her core with arousal.

"On your knees."

Her heart beat erratically, as she tumbled to the ground, moistening her lips with her tongue as she placed her hands on her knees, waiting patiently for her next set of instructions.

"Remove the shirt. I will not have it sullied any further."

She nodded, peeling off the fabric, pouting a bit when his scent no longer enveloped her. By now, she knew better than to simply toss it to the ground, instead folding it carefully, and placing it off to the side.

When she looked back up, Reiji had already undone his pants, his belt hanging at the tip of his fingers. "Come."

She crawled up to him, her heart absolutely racing, skin electrified though he had not touched her. She could see his bulge through his boxers, begging to be freed. She licked her lips again.

Without a word Reiji wrapped the belt around her neck, pulling it through the loop and giving it an experimental tug. She fell forward, face at the front of his pants, her cheeks feeling the heat of his length. She was just about to slip out her tongue, when Reiji pulled on the makeshift leash.

A choked yelp parted her lips, her eyes shut with surprise. He clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You're too eager, Pet."

"Does that not please you, Sir?"

He smirked at that, humming thoughtfully before giving the leash a bit more length. "Impress me."

She nodded, inhaling, wetting her lips one more time before pulling down the fabric of his boxers. Despite his controlled demeanor, he was already leaking, and she lapped at his tip desperately, craving his taste. She suckled the head, her tongue running over his slit, and when Reiji tightened his hold on the leash she knew he was done with her teases. With another quick inhale she took as much of him as she could, moaning as she did so.

There was nothing like this. Nothing that could ever compare.

He'd forbidden her from using her hands long ago, so that she'd be forced to deep throat him in order to pleasure him fully. Using her tongue to trace zig-zags up his length as she sucked, she finally took all of him, gagging herself so that her eyes would water when she pulled away. She knew he preferred it as such.

She made a point of looking at him as she let him go, a string of saliva still connecting her tongue to the tip of his cock. Deep in Reiji's chest rumbled a low growl, which she knew he hadn't intended to let her hear. But it only pushed her further, lowering her lips to his base, planting a sweet kiss before suckling the sensitive skin. Just as she began dragging her lips to pay attention his balls, Reiji tugged harshly on the belt, making her jerk back.

"Reiji-"

"Enough." He said through gritted teeth, ordering her to stand up.

His gaze glanced over her body, before his fingers brushed the sensitive spot between her thighs. He then brought them to his mouth, as though he were sampling a taste.

A satisfied hum vibrated in his throat. "Because you are so eager, this will do nicely." He beckoned her with his finger, despite the fact that he could have simply dragged her by the leash. She filled the space between his legs, and with two fingers, Reiji hooked around the strap of her panties, dragging them down, making sure to touch as much of her legs as he did so. She whimpered, especially when he moved back up to squeeze her thighs. Her knees nearly gave.

"Turn around."

She did as she was told, waiting patiently while she heard him shuffle out of his pants, taking his time to make sure they were neatly folded over the edge of the footboard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Reiji place his glasses on the nightstand. Goosebumps lined her arms. If he had removed his glasses then—

He gave the belt a rather harsh tug, so much so that she fell back, tumbling into him and falling against the mattress. His length pressed against the skin of her thighs, filling her with a very sudden and a very desperate _want._ But with her back against his chest, she couldn't help but enjoy the heat.

"Sit up." He growled.

She bit her lip, reluctantly pulling away as she steadied herself in his lap, feeling stupidly embarrassed knowing that some of her juices now lined his abdomen. Briefly, she thought about taking him into her mouth once more, but quickly shook the idea away. He hadn't granted her that agency.

With careful hands she gently gripped his member, trying to position herself over him. On his command she slid down, a sharp inhale accompanying her movement.

"Ahh…"

He wrapped the belt around his hand a few times, making sure there was a proper amount of tension so that he could guide her movements.

She bounced slowly, her legs rising then falling as Reiji sunk deeper and deeper into her slick walls. Her hands dugs into the sheets, knuckles white from the grip as she continued at Reiji's pace. She mewled, the slow rhythm not anywhere near enough to sate the fire that burned at the bottom of her stomach.

Her breasts were aching. She knew that he knew. When it was this position she always…

"Reiji-sama…" she pleaded, still rising and falling.

"What is it?" His voice was only just tinted with strain, but she had been with him long enough to catch it.

"P-Please Sir, my breasts…"

He pulled sharply, making her head toss back.

"Do you think yourself in the position to ask for favors?"

"N-No, Sir," she choked, the belt cutting off her air.

Despite this, Reiji undid the latch of her bra with one hand, and let the leash go so suddenly that she fell forward, the straps of her bra sliding down her arms.

"Do it yourself." He jerked in her out of rhythm, making her body bounce. A tinge of red lined her cheeks, and she suddenly became very grateful that he could not see her face.

Nevertheless she couldn't help herself, squeezing her own soft flesh while Reiji continued to control their pace. She tried to think of his hands instead, but hers could hardly compare.

"Such a lewd body," he commented, momentarily releasing the leash and squeezing her hips. She moaned at that, her back straightening. With one hand around her torso, Reiji sat up, the position allowing him deeper, and though he couldn't not easily thrust, the feel of his length pulsing against her walls was making her thighs clench.

His lips resting on the back of her neck. "Is this not better?" he murmured, fangs grazing the skin.

She shivered, nodding and replying that it was. He bit down, sinking his fangs into the sensitive skin, bursts of pleasure shooting down her spine. Her moans drowned out all other noise, including Reiji's satisfied grunt as he pulled away. She could feel her warm blood dribble down her back as Reiji moved to nibble her ear. "Then," he breathed, "Tighten around me more."

He hadn't moved at all, but the low husk of his voice was enough to nearly send her over, her body trembling desperately. "Reiji," she clawed at the sheets, needing him, needing all of him, needing more—

In one swift motion he flipped them around, sliding out of her as he pushed her up against the bed, pinning her arms over her head. She felt empty, being deprived of his heat, but she did not have to wait long before he was filling her once more. His legs on either side of her own, he pumped roughly, unapologetic thrusts and lewd sounds filling the room as their flesh met again and again.

Her vision blurred from the pleasure, vaguely aware at the fact that Reiji's hair bounced with each motion, his sharp eyes the only thing she was clearly able to make out.

"This is what you wanted, is it not?"

"Ah! Gnaahhh, Reiji!"

"Tell me."

"Yes!"

He bit her neck and she screeched, "Yes, Sir!"

His chest pressed on her breasts, his skin sliding against hers, their sweat mingling.

"Good….ngngg…girl…" He panted, his groans setting her off. It was rare for him to let her hear them, for him to lose composure like this. For him to give her such carnal thrusts that gave him away.

Had he been waiting too?

He was grinding against her hips, stimulating every bit of her, making her pants jagged and desperate. She could feel herself building, and it had happened so fast she couldn't focus on anything other than the man letting out soft pants above her. "Reiji I'm," she wasn't sure what she was saying, or if she had even managed to voice the words correctly. All she knew was that she _needed_ him. Needed him to keep going. To take her again and again. To not stop. Please, please, just don't _stop._

She must have babbled it all, because she caught him mutter something about 'noisy women,' but even still, he granted her a final thrust, filling her to the hilt.

Her body jolted, his tip hitting the edge of her core, making her cry out, her everything tumbling over the edge in a quickened spiral.

"Reiji, Reiji!" More than anything she wanted to claw at his chest, but his grip on her wrists did not allow her.

He growled again, not giving her time to enjoy or even ride the wave of her pleasure, instead sliding out of her and again yanking on the leash, barking at her to kneel.

She fell to the floor at an awkward angle, numb from her orgasm, but complied to his orders as best she could.

One of his hands wrapped around her neck, pressing the cold metal of the belt against neck. It hurt but it was _good_ , and with his other hand he tugged at her chin, prying it open forcefully despite the fact he'd ordered her to open her mouth. Within moments he was thrusting into her mouth, not granting her the freedom to move and instead making sure each thrust hit the very back of her throat.

She gagged, choked moans hardly loud enough to be heard over his sloshy movements, the taste of her pleasure that coated his length now being taken by her tongue.

She felt him twitch, and she made sure to suck hard so that she could grant him an equal amount of bliss.

Just as she did, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, tossing her head back and pulling out of her mouth, spilling his seed over her lips and chest.

She nearly came again from the warmth, his raspy breaths and the smell of their sex heavy in the room.

Feeling dizzy, she didn't quite catch him mutter something about indecency, and certainly didn't see as he reached for the tissue box that rested on their night stand, until he was holding it just below her nose.

"Clean yourself."

She looked up at him before reaching for the box, pulling on a tissue and doing her best to fix the mess.

Reiji sighed, rubbing his temple. "I will run us a bath."

She couldn't help but smile at that, and once she had wiped off as much as she could, she followed him into the bathroom.

Once in the bath, his hands worked to clear her body of the dried blood, his touch gentle between her thighs and back where he had bitten. He granted her a few soft kisses, which he wouldn't have done if she had asked.

Her fingers played with the water, while she leaned against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Never do such a thing again," he told her, rinsing her chest, "I forbid it."

She craned her neck slightly, so that she could kiss his cheek.

"Don't wait so long, next time."

"Such a disgustingly spoiled woman…" he murmured, his fangs tugging at her ear.

She giggled, enjoying the way his hands rested on her stomach, "You made me this way."

He tugged some more, letting out a small exhale. "How truly deplorable of me." He drawled lazily. With her back against his chest she could feel his deep voice rumbling.

She hummed in reply, pressing her lips against his neck.

He had forbidden it, and she was not prone to disobeying, but she couldn't help the rush of excitement that danced on her skin at the thought of doing it again.

A small smile curled her lips.

She'd most _certainly_ have to do it again.

* * *

 **A/N: I haven't written smut in foreverrrrrrrr. Let me know what you think lol**


End file.
